Cherryz Mendoza topbills Secarats anniversary activities
January 16, 2019 Cherryz Mendoza prepares for her concert Concerts, mall shows, films, TV premieres, major video released, top-rating TV shows, new albums, and other entertaining goodies are what the Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS) has in store to celebrate its 5th anniversary of the premier supplier of talents on TV, film, commercial, print ads and offer quality, effective, innovative and affordable training for voice, dance, modeling and acting workshop. The activities started last January 3, with the event launch of Masterpiece: A Voice & Stage Performance Showdown featuring talents from different regions in the 1st batch of models and artists club at the MusicBox Timog; and the concert of the curriculum-based sitcom Eskwelang-Kwela Party, Iskul Bukol The 2nd Anniversary Concert at the Smart Araneta Coliseum on January 8. This will be followed with Secarats day at the Araneta Center in Cubao, Quezon City today. There will be a motorcade around the center starting 2:30 p.m. with floats from various Secarats companies like Secarats Artist Group, Secarats TV, Secarats Records, Secarats Films, SAG Magazine, and Patty & Sam (P&S) Fashion Collection Magazine. Secarats stars like Cherryz Mendoza, Joyce Abestano, Patrick Destura, Angelina Cruz, Emman Franc, Keith Cruz, Via Saroca, Raisa Dayrit among others will join the motorcade. The motorcade will be followed by Secarats @ 5: Ikaw Ang Star anniversary concert at the Araneta Coliseum starring Cherryz Mendoza, Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura. The show will also feature Via Saroca, Carleen Sky Aclan, Keith Cruz, Via Saroca, Raisa Dayrit, Crissel Ignacio, Krystin Dayrit, Jedrik Yamio, NJ Roben Asunto, Emman Franc, and Elijah Rodriguez, plus IBC stars Rico dela Paz and Kenzo Gutierrez. For those who choose to watch IBC 13 with the number of teleseryes from Monday to Friday, Luz Clarita topbilled by Carleen Sky Aclan at 11:30 a,m,, The Story of a School Girl topbilled by Sarah Ortega at 3:15 p.m., and Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna? topbilled by Kylie del Rosario at 7:45 p.m. topped the ratings game. Iskul Bukol topbilled by Joyce Abestano topples the comedy charts every Saturday at 7:15 p.m. The top-rating and award-winning curriculum-based sitcom will celebrate its second year last January 5. IBCinema will premiere One Hello on January 19, Saturday at 11:30 p.m. Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz star in the one-of-a-kind romantic movie and directed by Jun Lana, CheRico's latest movie, Before I Fall in Love is the first-ever Secarats anniversary presentation. Directed by Mac Alejandre, the romantic movie also stars Patrisha Samson, Alfred Vargas, and Regine Angeles. It opens in theaters nationwide on January 19. Secarats Records which IBC Records is licensed to distribute the recording compay is set to release a new album by Basti Gonzales. Also coming from Secarats is the release by IBC Home Video is the docu-advocacy film with some six different short stories about bullying in one film with testimonies and advises coming from all concerned individuals for the first time on DVD. Under the FJE Media Production, this includes Invisible Boy featuring the child actor Emman Franc as the ordinary student Lito, a victim of bullying in their school who wanted to be an invinsible boy; Haliman sa Klase featuring Stephen Baldonado and Gazelle Agero; Hagdan featuring Prince Flores, Jonas Ematong and AJ Manzon; Lampa featuring Elijah Rodriguez; Text Message featuring Princess Angel Gacayan; and Biktima featuring Gabriel Abiva. Francis Custodio Abuan Jr. launched Secarats Talent Management Services on January 17, 2014 by discovering the career of The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza. Since then, Secarats has grown into a major player in the local entertainment industry. Secarats has since been providing the Filipinos with top-quality entertainment in talents, music, television, film, video, concerts, mall shows, and others.